


Gifts

by Too_many_fandoms_to_name



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #IFDrabble, 100 words, Family, Friendship, Happiness and general joy, Hide and Seek, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, International Fanworks Day drabble, Subtle fangirling, gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms_to_name/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms_to_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…I don’t want you to get me anything, okay?”<br/>“Dean-”<br/>“Just… pick a movie, we’ll watch it together. That's enough. Okay?”</p><p>Wherein Dean doesn't want Sam to get him anything for his birthday and Sam gets around that rule. The Winchester brothers have always had a unique way of giving gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, writing drabbles is HARD work. People see '100 words' and think, 'hey, this'll be easy.' NO. It is not easy. It's horribly difficult (especially for a person like me who cannot condense to save her life) to write a story filled with emotions in just 100 words.

“I wanna play hide-and-seek.”

Sam left a trail, knowing Dean would follow. It was a ritual.

Smiling in anticipation, Sam waited.

* * *

 

Dean obediently followed all the clues.

Upon opening the door, he was blinded by bright lights. Dean’s vision cleared and he saw… a new garage, holding a massive number of vintage cars. Barely containing his elation and utter delight, he grinned at Sam.

“Happy Birthday, Dean.”

Suddenly, Dean frowned. “Sam, I told you-”

“I know. You said I couldn’t get you anything. I didn’t.”

Dean glowered, sighed, then gave Sam a soft smile.

Sam smiled back. _‘Me, too, Dean.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this... thing. If you did, please leave a comment. If you didn't, leave one anyway, because, why not? Tell me what you liked/didn't like.  
> Also tell me if you'd like to read what the original, longer version of this story was (I promise on my life that it was WAY better. A million-fold better).


End file.
